


Dance me your story: Why I dance

by LaylaRose41



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Badly Written, Ballet, Don't Like Don't Read, Feelings, M/M, Short, but still doing it though, cute & sweet...I guess, like seriously i can't write, okay this is reallyyyy short, story about dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaRose41/pseuds/LaylaRose41
Summary: Just Akihito telling Asami the reason why he dances(veeery short one shot....and badly written)





	Dance me your story: Why I dance

**Author's Note:**

> originally on ff.net  
> I know nothing about dancing and I did not research it or anything but this is what dancing strikes me at (actually this is just tons of crap but let's pretend I know something).  
> I actually got inspired while I listened to a song...that didn't have anything with dancing though...but I have a good friend that really likes dancing although I don't dance myself, I respect her talent and her enthusiasm :) And sorry for all the grammatical mistakes that I may have made.

„ _Why do you dance?“_

 

_Why?_

 

„Dancing is an emotion, it's...an art to perform. A simple move. A single step. It might not be much but because it isn't much you do it with beauty...with grace. It makes you look so beautiful. Almost ethereal.

 

Jumping so high that you have the feeling to touch the endless sky just like you can fly. Be free, be yourself because dancing expresses you as yourself even if You might not think that. Sometimes you think you becoe a different person, that that person who dances so graceful cannot be you but oh, it is.

 

There are no facades, no lies. There is just...you. Haha...I'm sorry I can't explain very well...but there are so many forms and styles of dancing. They're all different but they have one thing in common, they are all beautiful in their own way.

 

I don't know when I started thinking like that but when I started I couldn't stop. I know you have to train very hard to achieve your goal but that's only natural and if you love what you do then it will only motivate you further, to try harder, to make it better and maybe...become the best.

 

You know I love ballet. Although the beginning can be painful in the end it's worth it. A simple pirouette makes you feel like you could do anything. You know what my mother actually told me? When she was a small kid she would always go to the merry-go-around in the amusement park, there was always a pretty ballerina there, of course you couldn't ride on her but my mom as a little kid would always stand beside her and pretend that they dance together. Hahaha...well, and since then I would always imagine it whenever I make a pirouette.

 

But of course that's not the sole reason I dance. Just tip toeing around, moving your legs, your arms, your body, realizing you are capable of SO much more. Dancing to the tunes of the wind, dancing to the calls of the nature, dancing on the stage...dancing for that special somebody. Sometimes even escaping reality, your problems, your worries, your fears, just wanting to be free for a moment not bound to any chains...even if it only lasts mere seconds.

 

Life may be beautiful but it's short. Too short to see the entire beauty of the world. That's why like every human being I grasp every chance I get so I can do what I love to do. My mom didn't have the chance to dance on...but I have. Through dancing I feel alive, that ever fiber of my being is alive, it's...everything to me. I am neither smart nor exceptionally beautiful but...I can dance, it's my talent, my strength, my art, I dance for my mother, for my family, for myself, for the ones who seek beauty in a different way...for you. Dancing is my life and nobody can take that away from me.“

 

„And nobody will. Ever. Because...“

 

„...Because, what?“

 

„Because, my Akihito, you're too beautiful to take away. And as long as I live I will make sure of that.“

 

„...“

 

„...Thank you...Ryuichi.“

 

_Because you're the reason why I dance._

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always feel free to review or criticize ^^  
> Although I said it is a one shot it's part of a longer story the name will be called: „Dance me your story“  
> It's probably gonna be a long time before I can write that story though and a thanks to my friend who came up for the great name.  
> Also I got inspired from a 'song' called: "Falling" from Subtact  
> and I also got inspired by another story on AO3 called Tiny Dancer from Amelita  
> And well, I hope at least some of you enjoyed my story...(even though I know it kinda doesn't make any sense...whoops)


End file.
